


Executive Bitch

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bestiality, CEO Jensen, Collars, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mailroom Jared, Other, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a good looking snarky CEO who is rude and has no time for anyone at the office. Jared is a lowly mail room worker who gets the brunt of Jensen's attitude no matter how nice he tries to be. Jared hates Jensen. Hates him that is, in the way that he can't get him out of his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executive Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked the prompt so its a little different but this is the original that inspired the fill: _Jensen is a good looking snarky CEO who is rude and has no time for anyone at the office (reasons behind attitude up to author). Jared is a lowly mail room worker who gets the brunt of Jensen's attitude no matter how nice he tries to be. Jared hates Jensen. Hates him that is, in the way that he can't get him out of his head and can't stop imagining fucking him through the mattress._  
>  _For some reason could be a genie or what ever, Jared makes a wish to become Jensen's dream lover. What a surprise when he finds himself with 4 legs and a tail. Jensen takes the 'stray' home with him. When his time is up Jared then has to make the decision of whether or not to change back and be ignored by the man he is fascinated by and most probably in love with or stay as he is...._

It's Saturday and Jared hates that instead of his normal run through the park with Harley he is walking the dog to the office building where he works because he stupidly forgot his wallet last night. He'd given Brody in accounting his last one dollar bill for a raffle ticket for something the man's kid was selling at school. He'd stopped in the break room on the way out to retrieve his leftover sub. It's the only place he could think that it would be. He hadn't seen it since. 

He used his electronic badge to let himself in, knowing he wasn't supposed to be in the building after hours. Knowing that Harley definitely wasn't supposed to be in the building. He needed his wallet though. It had all of his identification as well as his credit cards and it didn't set well with him not knowing where it was. 

The office was quiet and deserted. It didn't feel right being here with only the generator lights on and none of the people that brought it to life. Jared breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of familiar dark brown leather on the break room table. He opened it and did a quick search. Everything was there. He'd just placed his wallet in his pocket and was in the process of turning back down the hallway in which he'd come when he heard an all too familiar voice. 

"Padalecki!" Jared turned to see senior executive Jensen Ackles at the end of the hallway. Fuck. "My office. Now." 

The man turned and walked away, fully expecting his order would be followed. Jensen was wearing blue shorts and a white tank and was slightly glowing. There was a gym on the next floor up for the exec's to use. They were often expected to put in an obscene amount of hours and didn't it just figure that Jensen of all people happened to be working this morning. Harley looked up at him, perhaps sensing his apprehension. 

Jared didn't know what it was about Jensen. He'd never been anything but nice to the man, and never gotten anything but indifference in return - sometimes rudeness. And it wasn't just Jared. Jensen didn't seem to like anyone. But apparently he was good at what he did and got results. Rumor had it that Jensen had worked his way to a top executive spot in less than two years after being hired for an entry level position. It really was too bad because the man was hot as hell and wasn't nearly so uptight on the many occasions in which he was featured in Jared's dreams. 

By the time he'd reached Jensen's office the man was seated at his desk, waiting. 

"What the hell are you doing here after hours?" he asked. 

Jared held up is wallet sheepishly. "Forgot it in the break room." 

Jensen eyed him suspiciously, as if to gauge if he was telling the truth. Jared's jaw tightened. The man was an asshole. Pretty. But an asshole. 

"It won’t happen again," he said, irritated and icy. 

Jensen seemed to sense his offense and was unconcerned, eyes flickering back and forth between him and Harley. 

"See that it doesn't." he said with finality. 

There was gym bag off to the side and Jensen had removed his socks and sneakers. His suit was on a hanger on the handle of the door, soft grey slacks and matching coat. 

"Your dog?" Jensen asked. The first sign of interest he'd ever shown in Jared's general direction. 

"Uh," Jared looked down at his companion. "Yeah. Harley." 

"Harley." 

The dog next to him made a beeline for Jensen when the man said his name. Leash lax in Jared's hand he was around the desk and sniffing at Jensen's hand before Jared could do anything about it. 

Jensen waited for Harley's permission before smoothing a hand over the dogs head and scratching behind his ears as the dog sat between his legs. 

"That's a good boy," Jensen said cordially as he patted the dog. 

Jared was more than a little speechless at the tone. Jensen had _never_ spoken to him that way. 

Of course that was when his well mannered dog buried his nose in the man's crotch. 

"Harley!" Jared was already moving, fingers slipping into the collar as Jensen startled and pushed back from the contact. "Jesus, I'm sorry. He knows better." 

Jensen turned in his chair, legs going back under the desk, but not before Jared caught a glimpse of his hard on beneath the shorts. 

Clearing his throat, face tinged pink, Jensen's face hardened. 

"Get that mutt out of here," he ordered. "Don't let me catch you here after hours again." 

Jared's anger flared. Jensen could insult him all he wanted, but Harley was another story. He defended his dog like he would any friend. 

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Jared returned to the other side of the desk to face Jensen head on. "I don't know who put that stick up your ass, but don't take it out on Harley. He was just trying to make friends." 

Jared almost laughed out loud. Make friends. With Jensen Ackles. Harley would have better luck making friends with a porcupine. 

Jensen's searing gaze was suddenly overtaken by a widening of his eyes and a sharp intake of breath. Jared attributed it to the fact that it was likely no one called the man on his crap much these days. He was just about to tell the man where he could stick his job when Jensen's mouth fell open and his eyes rolled, a loud snuffling noise coming from beneath the desk. Jared hadn't kept his hold on Harley and he looked down to find that the dog had disappeared under the desk, his tail and back end the only thing he could see. 

Silenced by what he suspected was going on under there, Jared went to one knee and peeked under the desk. Jensen's legs were wide open and Harley was enthusiastically sniffing and prodding his crotch, lapping at his inner thigh in an attempt to get at his junk. Jared could see Jensen's cock tenting the shorts and caught a glimpse of his balls through the leg gap as his dog prodded him. 

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Jensen clutched the arms of his chair tightly, so helplessly aroused that he couldn't seem to move or respond beyond a desperate vulnerable gaze in Jared's direction. He couldn't tell if the man wanted him to call Harley off or let him keep going. Jensen's eyes slid closed with a moan and Harley sounded like he was really enjoying himself. 

"J...just take him and leave...please," Jensen managed to utter torn between embarrassment and arousal. "Go." 

Jared heard the words but noticed the man made no move to close his legs or push the dog away. 

"Why?" Jared asked. "He seems to be enjoying himself." 

He could tell the man didn't really want Harley to stop, but was uncomfortable with his regard and the fact that he was now at Jared's mercy. It was very satisfying to see the man taken down a peg or two and to be the one in charge for a change. 

Jared walked around the desk and took hold of the back of the chair, rolling it backwards. As he pulled it away from the desk, Harley came with it, nose still buried between Jensen's legs. Jared crouched down on the floor next to them, observing. Jensen was being very restrained, clearly affected but unwilling to show how much in front of Jared - as if it would be perceived a weakness. 

Jared wanted nothing more than see Jensen lose control. He'd been ready to quit anyway, so he made the decision to let this play out. He'd deal with the consequences later. The fact that he was nearly as turned on as Jensen may have helped make up his mind. 

Harley kept nosing at the leg opening but couldn't quite get to the prize beneath. Occasionally his tongue would slip in and stroke over Jensen's sac and the man would shudder, but it seemed very unsatisfying to both dog and man. Jared helped out by lifting the material and Harley's snout quickly shoved its way inside Jensen's shorts. The effect was immediate. Jensen's back arched and he groaned, hips hitching as he opened his legs even wider. Mouth open, he panted, head restless on the back of the chair as Harley lapped at his groin. Jared was mesmerized the movement of Harley's nose beneath the fabric of the shorts and the way Jensen shifted so the dog could reach more of him.

"If I'd known this is all you needed I'd have introduced you to Harley a long time ago," Jared commented. 

Jensen gave him a hard look but it was ruined by the whimper that worked its way free as he squirmed beneath the dogs tongue. 

Quickly frustrated by the restrictive material, Harley pulled free of the shorts and continued to prod at him. 

"Take your shorts off so he can taste you?" Jared ordered and swore he saw Jensen's cock twitch. 

The man's eyes were dark and defiant but he finally let go the arm of chair and started to wiggle out of them as Jared pulls Harley back by his collar. 

"Shirt, too," Jared throws in for good measure. 

Jensen pulls the tank over his head in one swift movement and tosses it. He's naked in his chair, legs spread, hands gripping the arms again. Jared can smell him now. The musky scent of arousal as his swollen cock weeps between them. It’s perfectly proportional and just as pretty as he'd suspected. 

"No wonder Harley was all over you. Bet you started leaking as soon as you saw him." 

Jared's still holding the dog's leash, but Harley is tugging against him, wanting to get to Jensen. When that _fuck you_ look comes over Jensen's face again, he released the collar. 

"Nnngghh," Jensen gasped, head thrashing, "oh my god....oh, oh...fuck...yeah." 

Jared's pants were feeling a little too snug as Jensen's cock bounced off Harley's tongue and the man writhed in obvious pleasure. He thought for sure the executive was going to come when the dog nosed roughly at his hole and tried to root deeper. 

While enthusiastic, Harley didn't exactly have a lot of finesse. The dog wanted at the come on the tip of Jensen's dick but it kept bobbing away from him. Jensen didn't seem inclined to help, still gripping the arm of his chair. Doing them both a favor, Jared wrapped his hand around the base and held it steady so Harley could focus his attention. 

Jensen somehow managed to look both grateful and irritated by his assistance, even as his cock twitched in Jared's hand. Jared stroked his fingers over full balls and cupped them, fingertips grazing the silky underside. 

"Ungh," Jensen canted his hips, pressing into his hand as Harley lapped the precome from the head of his dick. The executive was so beautifully reluctant and helpless in his arousal Jared couldn't help but take advantage a little. He knew this was likely only a one time deal and if ever the tables were turned and he was the one in charge - this was it. 

He released Jensen and pulled Harley back by his collar. Cock bobbing between splayed legs, hips gently rocking; Jensen looked at him in confusion as Harley whined. 

"On the floor," Jared ordered. "Hands and knees."

Jared thought the game was over as rebellion flooded Jensen's face. It turned him on, made him want the man to submit all the more. 

"Now," he said with a quiet intensity that booked no argument. 

Jensen's eyes dropped but he did as he was told. Jared eased Harley back to make more room but there just wasn't a lot of it behind the desk. He led Harley around the other side. Jensen instinctively followed on his hands and knees. 

He stopped at Jared's command. Jared still held Harley's collar, not yet letting the dog have at the man. He knelt behind Jensen with the dog. 

"Fuck, that ass is every bit as tight as I thought it would be." Jared fondled a firm globe with his large hand. 

Jensen was tense and Jared could tell he felt vulnerable. He couldn't help but think it was good for the man to be humbled just a bit. Hot, helpless and humbled...yeah, it looked good on him. 

"You want Harley to lick your hole, don't you?" Jared ran a fingertip lightly over the puckered entrance as Jensen's hips jumped. 

"Please," a desperate, quiet whisper. Jared gathered it had been awhile since the man had indulged this particular kink. 

Jared licked his finger and pulled it into his mouth. 

"I think we should open you up a little first," he said as slipped a slick finger into Jensen's ass. 

The man hissed and gave a slight buck but otherwise took it. Once he was past the ring of muscle, Jared stopped. 

"Fuck yourself on my finger," Jared ordered. He'd yet to let Harley lap at the man and both of them were dying for it. 

Jensen rocked back, impaling himself. Jared kept his finger steady and stationary, making him do all the work. When he was breathing hard himself as he watched his finger disappear into that pretty ass and felt the clingy heat of the man around him, he finally let go of Harley. 

The dog immediately nosed the heavy balls hanging between spread legs, sniffing and lapping at every inch of Jensen's backside he could reach, tongue swirling around Jared's finger. 

The resulting moan from Jensen was loud as he canted his hips to give the dog better access. Jared removed his finger and parted both cheeks so Harley could get his nose right in there. 

Jensen made a choking sound and lowered his shoulders to the floor, offering his ass to Harley in complete submission. 

Jared watched, mesmerized for several minutes as the executive groaned and quietly pleaded for more - Harley's snout rooting and snuffing at his bag, scratchy tongue flicking between his legs. 

In a moment of sudden inspiration Jared unfastened the supple leather of the belt-like collar Harley was wearing. The dog was very well trained and he had no worries of him straying. Besides, it was only temporary. 

Jared knelt in front of Jensen and lifted his chin, made the man meet his gaze as Harley rimmed him. He then purposely placed the collar around Jensen's neck and belted it into place. Even on the tightest setting it was loose around Jensen's neck, but it served its purpose. He stood, holding the leash. 

There was a fire in Jensen's eyes that was more heat than rebellion now that told Jared he'd done the right thing. Perhaps all the man needed was for someone else to take control for a change. 

"Come," he said. 

He led the executive from his private office to the center of the main room, surrounded by empty desks and cubicles as the man crawled on his hands and knees, Harley's nose never leaving his crack. Jared chose the spot on purpose as it was a gathering place for the entire floor for the occasional mini-meetings they had when an issue needed to be discussed immediately. 

The next time Jensen called them together here there would be no avoiding the memory of his dirty little tryst with Harley. 

"Lift your leg so Harley can get at your junk." 

If Jared thought Jensen was pretty in his nice suit and tie, he looked even better in nothing but fair freckled skin and a dark leather collar. Lifting his bent leg to the side, Jensen's face and neck was a nice shade of pink even as his rock hard cock dripped a steady stream of come. The man wanted it so bad he could taste it, but was totally embarrassed about it. Was likely worried Jared would out him as well...but not enough to call a halt to the proceedings. Jared had a feeling so long as Harley's nose was buried - Jensen would submit to pretty much anything. 

It was pretty hot watching Jensen react as he tried to maintain his balance as well. Harley got his whole head under him a couple of times but was finding it difficult to get to the sticky treat at the tip of Jensen's cock. 

"Roll over," Jared ordered. 

Jensen was on his back, legs splayed with a huge furry head between them in less than two seconds. With complete access to the man's genitals, Harley was exuberant in his excitement. Flushed cock and full balls bounced erratically beneath the dog's tongue and a swath of saliva covered every nook and cranny of Jensen's groin. 

Jensen was literally writhing and mewling on the floor, little to no control left as hips hitched uncontrollably. 

"Put your arms over your head. Let him take what he wants." 

With enough frame of mind left to still follow orders, Jensen did so, lips parted and panting as Harley went at him. Due to the random nature of Harley's attention, the man had yet to get off though he was looking more than a little desperate to do so. After several minutes Harley moved upward, licking the flat stomach and up over the ribcage to extremely pert nipples. 

Jared took note of the soft whimpers and the arching of the man's back as Harley's tongue stroked over them. His armpits and his neck were next as Harley explored every inch of his new bitch. 

"Hands and knees again," Jared ordered so that Harley could get at all of him. 

He pulled a chair out of one of the cubicles and took a seat, slouching back in the chair as he watched, leash dangling at the tip of his fingers. 

Harley lapped at the back of thighs and knees, always returning to sniff at Jensen's ass and prod at his bag. 

One of Jared's eyebrows rose as Jensen crawled the couple of feet to him and entered the space between his legs. It was the first time he'd ever seen any hint of uncertainty as the man nuzzled his crotch, cheekbone stroking over his erection. His legs relaxed, falling open a little more as his hips pressed forward. Jensen mouthed him through the denim, breath hot as his teeth gently pressed into the fabric. 

Jared realized he was stroking the man's hair with his leash free hand as he made tiny rocking motions. 

"Yeah," Jared slid a hand between them, palming his crotch, "want some of this, sweetheart?"

Jensen's lips were warm and pliant as he mouthed Jared's knuckles. He'd barely slid to the floor on his knees and had his pants down over his hips when Jensen's mouth covered the crown of his cock. 

"Fuck," Jared hissed, bucking instinctively, hands cradling Jensen's head. He felt the executive's moan vibrate the length of him. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, Jared admired the man's backside. The small of his back, the trim waist and the fleshy, muscular globes of his ass in which Harley's nose was firmly ensconced. 

Jared rolled his hips, stuffing and fucking the pretty mouth as Harley took great pleasure in rimming the pretty asshole. He liked having a willing Jensen sandwiched between them. Occasionally Jensen would whimper or thrust into open air, losing his focus on Jared's cock, but he made up for it with what was either a god-given talent or a whole hell of a lot of practice. The man gave incredible head. In less than five minutes Jared was pumping steadily into the warm cavern of Jensen's mouth with a tight coil of molten heat building at the base of his spine. 

He warned Jensen that he was going to come but the man only sucked harder. Jared held his head tight through quick short strokes that filled Jensen's mouth with the bitter taste of his seed. Jensen continued to suck on him until he was soft and clean. When his spent dick slipped from those spit slick lips Jared lifted his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. 

"Good boy," he said. 

Jensen's expression managed to convey both pleasure and defiance at his words. Jared chuckled. The man hated this as much as he was loving it. Having a lowly mail room worker know your big dark kinky secret didn't make for the best of circumstances he guessed. Jared had no intention of telling anyone, but Jensen didn't know that. He could use that to his advantage, maybe blackmail Jensen into being at his beck and call as Harley's bitch. Of course he and Harley were a package deal...so Jared would get to play with him as well. He liked the sounds of that. 

Jared zipped himself back up and led Jensen around the room again, just because he could. The man's cock was so hard and heavy that it was a wonder he could crawl at all. Flushed dark and angry it bobbed obscenely between his legs, the tip glistening and dripping. 

"Harley," Jared called the dog off and bade him to sit. 

He worked his way behind Jensen and tugged on his collar. Jensen rose to his knees at the pull of the leash. 

"Put your hands behind your back," Jared ordered. 

When the man obeyed, Jared knelt behind him and crossed his arms in the small of his back, wrapping the leash around them to secure them in place. There was no give at all and Jared made sure that it pulled on the collar enough to force Jensen's head back, but didn't affect his breathing. 

"Spread your knees wide, sweetheart." 

Jared fit himself nice and snug behind the man as best he could, hands spanning that trim waist. 

"We're gonna do this again," he informed Jensen. "We're gonna do it because you want to...and because you really don't have a choice. 

He pressed a kiss to the side of Jensen's face and swirled a finger over the sticky wet tip of his dick. 

"Harley's pretty little bitch." 

Jared circled one of Jensen's stiff cherry dark nipples with precome, smearing it over the nub. He did the same with his other hand, grazing the peaked tip with a thick coating and then giving them both a sharp tweak at the same time. Already breathing fast and heavy, Jensen gasped, surging into the contact with a broken whimper. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jared asked, fondling the blood darkened head of the leaking cock, slicking a couple of his fingers up nice and good. "Submitting to Harley." 

The noise Jensen made was a pained affirmative. He wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

Jared slid his hand between Jensen's legs from behind and found his hole. He ran the pad of his finger over it, teasing and tapping at the entrance. 

"I'm not gonna let him fuck you right away," Jared said. "You're gonna have to earn that." 

Jensen whined softly, bucking as two of Jared's fingers breached him. 

Harley waited patiently for Jared's permission, tongue lolling. 

"Ever been knotted, sweetheart? Jared asked. "Or just dreamt about it?" 

"Yes," Jensen's response a barely heard whisper. 

"How many times?" Jared asked out of curiosity. 

"Once," between hitches of breath and hips as Jared finger fucked him. "Just once." 

"Want it again so bad you can taste it, don't you?" 

Jensen squirmed against him but remained silent, unwilling to admit it. 

Jared rested his chin on a bare freckled shoulder, could feel the collar on the side of his face as he reached around with his free hand and wrapped it around the straining hot cock and ordered, "Don't thrust." 

Jensen keened beautifully, thrashing against him as he fought his body's instinctive desire to do just that. 

Jared gave a short whistle to Harley and said, "C'mere boy." 

Despite the heavy sent of Jensen's arousal, Harley sniffed at his nips first and began to lap at them with short, sharp strokes. The come had dried slightly so the dog pressed in closer with his snout and lapped harder. 

"Unnngh," Jensen all but melted against him with his tits thrust forward as Harley nuzzled and cleaned them, whispering under his breath, "Yes, ugh, oh god...yes...yes." 

Jared took note of the sensitive titties for future reference. 

By the time Harley made his way to Jensen's cock the man was trembling imperceptibly. Jared held him stationary so Harley could focus on the sweet dripping treat that oozed from the slit. 

Jared stilled his fingers. If Jensen wanted his ass fucked he'd have to do it himself. The executive whimpered at the loss of movement, thigh muscles flexing as he lifted himself ever so slightly and eased back down, daintily at first and then with more feeling as the need to come increased. 

"You should know that you won’t just be Harley's bitch," Jared felt the need to make clear. "I fully intend to give you a test drive before I let my dog fuck you." 

Jensen continued to pant and impale himself as Harley lapped at his cock. 

"When you've earned it...and you’re good and knotted, trapped on Harley's doggie dick as he pumps you full of come...I'm going to play with you." 

Jensen tossed his head plaintively. 

"S'only fair, sweetheart," Jared reminded him. "My dog, my rules."

Jared scissored his fingers and pumped roughly into Jensen's heat. 

He cried out, hips rocking and so close to coming that Jared released his dick. It bounced against his stomach. Harley went after it but again, his tongue strokes were so random that Jensen would have to fight for it. Glowing with perspiration and straining himself in a way that would exhaust him when all was said and done, Jensen humped and rutted like he was in heat. 

"It's too bad you're not a real bitch,” Jared teased. "Harley could fill you up with a litter of pups." 

Jensen groaned loudly at this and Jared got the sense it was involuntary. 

"Would you like that?" Jared ran with it. "A couple of pups hanging from your tits..?" 

Jensen's breath was coming so fast Jared wondered if he might hyperventilate, hips rolling as he mewled desperately. Jared couldn't help but continue, wanting to see how hard the man that always had to be in control blew. 

"...their needy little mouths suckling and nibbling at milk filled nubs as Harley pumps you with another load and I stroke your cock and tell you what a good little bitch you've been." 

Jensen's inelegant grunt is bitten off as his body seizes, jerking in place as his cock twitches, spurting warm splashes of come over his abdomen and hitting Harley's snout in the process. Completely lax against Jared after the intense orgasm, he shudders through wave after wave of aftershocks, barely with it. 

Jared held him as Harley licked every drop of come free, the now soft genitals jiggling and bouncing under the force of the dogs tongue. When he's recovered enough to relieve Jared of his weight, Jared unstrapped his hands and walked him slowly back to his office. 

"On the couch," Jared ordered, releasing the leash. 

There was a small fridge in the corner. He opened it and retrieved a bottle of water. Jensen was already curled up on the couch with his eyes closed, naked and vulnerable. Harley sat guard on the floor next to him. Jared patted the dog on the head before displacing him and sitting on the edge of the couch. 

"Drink this." 

Jensen was interested in sleep more than anything, but he took a few begrudging sips, never meeting Jared's gaze. 

Jared stroked a hand down his flank from shoulder to the curve of his rump and gave the plump muscle a brief squeeze. 

"I've got to take this with me," he said as he unbelted the collar around the man's neck. "I need it to get Harley home, but I'll see about getting you one of your own. Would you like that?" 

Jensen wouldn't look at him and Jared had given up on getting a response at all when he heard the very quiet, "Yes...please." 

Jared stroked his hair in reward for good behavior until Jensen's eyes slipped closed. He wasn't asleep yet, but was not far from it. 

"I'll join you in your office for lunch on Monday," Jared said. "We'll work out a schedule." 

Jensen didn't respond, but Jared knew he'd heard. He put the collar and leash back on Harley and made to leave, but not before the dog lapped at Jensen's lax face in goodbye. 

When Monday came and Jared made his round with the mail he noticed that the door to Jensen's office was closed. He'd been looking forward to seeing Jensen and finalizing the details of his bitchtime with Harley. 

"Is Ackles out today?" he asked Brody. 

"No, he's here," Brody replied and then pointedly looked at Jared to emphasize his next words. "Came in late and whistling. Locked himself in his office and hasn't come out since." 

"Huh," Jared wondered what the general consensus in the office was regarding that bit of unusual behavior. "What do you make of that?" 

"Hell if I know," Brody admitted. "Sadistic bastard is either planning someone's demise or, who knows, maybe he got laid. Could go either way." 

Jared laughed, louder than was probably appropriate. He knew Jensen would be able to hear him. 

"Hey, you got plans for lunch today?" Brody asked. 

"Yes." Jared could feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "As a matter of fact I do." 

 

END.


End file.
